


I Missed You

by GemaArieRing



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp Incest | Earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaArieRing/pseuds/GemaArieRing
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly haven't seen each other in almost 5 years. Sexual tension ensues.Not really a plot other than Earpcest
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Normal Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Will definitely have an incestuous relationship, so if that bothers you, obviously don't read it!  
> Other random notes: l used some of the lines and scenes for inspo so some might seem similar.  
> Waverly is a lesbian in this  
> Sorry if the tenses changed a lot, I'm terrible at keeping track of all that😬  
> Also, the perspective changes back and forth between the two girls a lot in no particular order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything that needs an edit, please lmk!

Wynonna and Waverly Earp were never like normal sisters. If any sisters are normal, that is. From a young age, Waverly always looked up to Wynonna. Even as Wynonna got older and started acting out more and more, Waverly never treated her any differently, and she certainly never stopped loving her. When Wynonna was taken away to a mental institution, Waverly was heartbroken. Wynonna was her only true friend. Her best friend. Wynonna promised she would always be there to protect Waverly, but Wynonna couldn't stop this. She fought as hard as she could to stay, but it was no use. Wynonna was gone, and Waverly was truly alone for the first time since she could remember.

As the years went by, Wynonna and Waverly grew apart. After Wynonna was released from the mental institution, juvie, etc., she left Purgatory. She believed there was nothing left for her there anymore. Waverly was a teenager, edging into adulthood, and mature beyond her years. Wynonna didn't want to burden her little sister or drag her down. She would be fine on her own now. It was time for Wynonna to move on, too. Before Waverly could even say goodbye, Wynonna left for Greece on Waverly's first day of her senior year.

She'll be fine without me, Wynonna thought. 

Waverly had never been more depressed in her life. She would never say it out loud or look the part, but her uncle, Curtis, started to notice her face sagging with sadness when she thought no one was looking. Wynonna had been gone for almost 5 years. Waverly was now in college, 21 years old, and finishing up her last year already. She hadn't seen Wynonna in so long, and her heart ached with the pain of losing her older sister. 

Until one day, when everything changed…

Two Weeks Ago  
It was May in Purgatory, and the sun was shining. It wasn't a hot day, but it was finally not brutally cold. Waverly was wearing a crop top that was tight across her chest and arms, and it showed off her chiseled biceps and abs. Her jeans were snug, and her hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail. She had a backpack on and was carrying a few small textbooks in her arms across the campus, holding her phone in her right hand, sending her favorite professor a text about the class that was just cancelled. She was looking forward to today's Mythology class, but now she had some free time in between classes. 

Wynonna pulled her motorcycle into a parking spot with a 'ONE HOUR PARKING' sign on it in front of the main campus building. She turned the bike off and swung her leg around the seat while she pulled her helmet off and shook out her long dark hair. She hung the helmet on the handlebars and looked up at the building in front of her. 

"Never thought I'd set foot on a college campus, but here I am, defeating my own thoughts," Wynonna mumbled to herself. "Here goes nothing." She walked toward the building and went through two sets of double doors. She stopped inside the lobby and gawked up at the spiral staircase and glass ceiling. "So THIS is why college is so expensive."

Waverly decided to go to the food court in the main building to see if anyone she knew was free to hangout and talk with for a little while. She could really use someone to talk to, about anything, really. It had been a rough week for her. 

As Waverly walked into the cafeteria, she spotted Chrissie Nedley writing in a notebook. 

Maybe she'll have some time to catch up, Waverly thought. 

Just as Waverly was about to start over to Chrissie, someone walked right in front of her and Waverly's chest hit their shoulder. Waverly put one arm over her chest to hold it and reached out with her other arm to grab the person by their shoulder and apologize, as all good Canadians do. But she didn't get the chance to, because that someone turned her way, and all the air rushed out of Waverly's body. 

That someone was Wynonna.

Wynonna didn't have time to register her clumsiness as she looked into the eyes of her baby sister. Waverly. It's her Waverly, all grown up and right in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes on Waverly's face, but they instantly traveled down Waverly's body. 

She really has grown up, I'll say, Wynonna thought. 

She shook her head slightly to snap herself out of her daze and reverted her eyes back up to Waverly's beautiful face. Her jaw tried to drop open, but she managed to keep it closed. 

Waverly was in shock. She didn't know what to say. When she first looked at Wynonna, their eyes met for a moment, then Wynonna's gaze dropped lower. Waverly studied Wynonna's luscious locks, then reviewed her outfit in her head. Still all leather. Not much had changed.  
Wynonna was the first to speak. 

"Babygirl, when did you grow up? Or rather, I should say, out?" 

"Five years since we last saw each other, and that's the first thing you say to me? Typical Wynonna. Not, 'hey, sorry I missed your high school graduation, kid,' or, gee, even a simple 'sorry?'" Waverly blurted out before she could stop herself. She was so furious with Wynonna for abandoning her that she could cry, scream, and punch Wynonna all at the same time. But all her brain was telling her to do was to pull Wynonna close and never let her go again.

"ALMOST five years, Waves. I was only gone for 4.5, silly," Wynonna quipped. 

Always deflecting with humor to get out of awkward situations. They stood there for a moment, taking each other in. Waverly gave in first and pulled Wynonna to her. She wrapped her arms around Wynonna's neck. Wynonna stiffened briefly, then loosened up enough to wrap her arms around Waverly's midsection, just above her waist. 

"I missed you too, cutie," Wynonna mumbled into Waverly's hair.


	2. Unconditionally

Present Day  
After two weeks of catching up and getting to know each other again, Wynonna and Waverly were finally getting back into being comfortable together. Wynonna had moved back into the Homestead, and Waverly had come over for dinner. At least, that was what Wynonna had told her, but they ended up talking on the couch for so long, they had to order takeout from one of the local pubs. Wynonna felt bad, but her cooking would have been terrible anyways. Maybe not even edible.

Wynonna had a bottle of whiskey in her left hand she was drinking straight out of. Her right arm was propping her head up on the back of the couch to face Waverly, and Waverly was mirroring her position, minus the whiskey.

After about 30 minutes of drinking, Wynonna starts to warm up. She hands the bottle to Waverly as she removes her leather jacket. She has a tank top on underneath it, and Waverly zones in on her chest and bare shoulders.

Waverly stops mid sentence to stare without even realizing it.

She looks good, Waverly thinks.

Wynonna reaches for the bottle and notices Waverly has zoned out, eyes almost black.

"Yo, Earth to Waves!" Wynonna says loudly as she waves her hand in front of Waverly's face and snaps her fingers to get the bottle back.

"What? Oh, sorry, here." Waverly hands it back to Wynonna.

"Did you want some?" Wynonna offers.

"Some what?" Waverly asks confusedly, as her head is in the gutter right now.

"Some whiskey, ya doofus. I might have some more somewhere around here, if ya do," Wynonna says.

"No, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something and got distracted."

"Uh huh, sure you were." Wynonna takes another swig of the whiskey and grimaces.

"How can you drink that straight? It's horrible, Wynonna. And bad for you, too."

Wynonna studies her little sister. Her heart flips everytime Waverly says her name. But she can't resist teasing her back, either. Maybe it's the alcohol in her, or the fact that she has caught Waverly studying her body at least twice now, but Wynonna can't resist what her body is telling her to do.

Suddenly, she sits up, puts one hand on Waverly's shoulder, and swings her leg over Waverly's lap so she is straddling her. Waverly's eyes widen and she stops breathing for a moment. Wynonna leans down close to Waverly's face.

"Open your mouth." Wynonna says huskily into Waverly's ear.

Waverly's mouth is already partially open in shock, but something about the way she commands Waverly and the dark look on Wynonna's face makes Waverly want to obey her command, so she opens her mouth just a little bit more. Wynonna takes advantage of the fact that Waverly doesn't resist and pours some of the whiskey into Waverly's mouth. Waverly swallows most of it while cringing, but a drop falls on her chin when Wynonna removes the bottle. Wynonna sets the bottle in Waverly's lap between them and wipes the drop off with her thumb, then sucks it off of her finger.

"It's not as bad as you thought, right?" Wynonna asks her.

Waverly's breathing is labored and she worries she would sound breathless if she says anything, so she just nods her head up and down twice. Wynonna grins at her, kisses her cheek, then swings her leg back off of Waverly and slouches into the couch. Wynonna reaches over and grabs the bottle in Waverly's lap.

"The rest of this bottle is mine, though. Sorry, baby girl," Wynonna quips.

Waverly is still in shock and processing what just happened.

Wynonna is just drunk, Waverly thinks. It meant nothing, clearly. They are sisters, and Wynonna would never do the things to Waverly that were going through her mind when Wynonna straddled her.

Waverly looks over at Wynonna, and her eyelids are drooping already. Clearly, what just happened had no effect on her older sister. But Waverly's heart practically stopped beating.

Wynonna can't believe she just did that. She is usually very bold even without alcohol, but that was dangerous. She knows that if Waverly had moved her head forward just an inch, their lips would have met. She's not sure she would have been able to hold back, so she had to get off of Waverly before anything happened. As if Waverly thought of her that way. Nothing would ever happen between them. Nothing could happen. Sisters don't do the things Wynonna wants to do to Waverly. It just wasn't right, and she had to drink more to try to get those thoughts out of her head.

Wynonna tips the rest of the bottle back and finishes it off. Waverly watches her cautiously.

"'Nonna," Waverly sighs out, sounding like a plea. She reaches for the empty bottle and takes it from Wynonna, leaning over closer to Wynonna as she does. Wynonna lets her take it. Waverly sets the bottle on the coffee table in front of them, and is about to look back at Wynonna, but she feels a hand on hers. She freezes as Wynonna starts talking.

"Waves, you know I never meant to hurt you, right? That's the last thing in the world I would ever want to do. I just thought that it would be better if I left, so you didn't have the weight of my problems bearing down on you." Wynonna is stumbling over her words a bit as the alcohol is quickly taking over. She starts to absentmindedly rub her thumb in circles on Waverly's hand.

Waverly is still leaning forward enough that Wynonna can't see Waverly's eyes as they start to water. Wynonna squeezes her hand, and Waverly swipes at the tears that fall before Wynonna can see them. She sniffles quietly, intertwines her fingers with Wynonna's, and squeezes back, then finally turns to face Wynonna. Wynonna's face is downcast, so Waverly can't see the expression on her face.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's get you to bed," Waverly practically mumbles so Wynonna can't tell in case her voice cracks.

Wynonna looks up at Waverly and has a mischievous smile on her face.

"To bed? Oh, God, you don't have a bedtime, do you?"

Waverly just laughs and let's go of Wynonna's hand so she can stand up. She offers both of her hands to Wynonna now to help her up.

"Do you still love me, Waverly? After everything I made you go through?" Wynonna looks desperately up at Waverly through her long lashes.

"Of course, Wynonna. How could you ever think I wouldn't? I loved you every second you were gone, too. I only wish you'd have come back sooner. You missed a lot of my life. It would have been nice to have my best friend there with me through the last few years of high school and most of college. You could have at least called me to let me know you were okay. I worried a lot about you, you know. Not a day went by that I didn't think about what you were doing."

"Can you say it?" Wynonna asks.

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Oh, Wynonna." Waverly sighs. "I love you, unconditionally."

Wynonna smiles lazily and slaps her hands into Waverly's, then quickly stands up, before Waverly can even step back. They are a breath apart, noses almost touching. Wynonna grabs Waverly behind the neck and presses her forehead against Waverly's. They both close their eyes. Waverly can smell the whiskey, although it is on both of their breaths now. They stay that way briefly, then Wynonna sways and almost falls, but Waverly catches her around her waist and somewhat stands her back up.

"Omg, Wynonna! You're a mess! Work with me here."

Wynonna laughs and starts walking toward her bedroom. They stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe I should just stay on the couch tonight," Wynonna says. She's not sure what would happen if they go to her bedroom. Too many thoughts cross her mind that she needs to draw a line at, before she acts on them.

"Good idea." Waverly helps turn her back, and they go to the couch again. Waverly tries to lower her gently onto the couch, but Wynonna rolls out of her grasp with a thud onto the couch.

"I'll go grab you a blanket," Waverly says. Wynonna just nods and rolls to face the back of the couch.

Before Waverly goes upstairs, Wynonna speaks, muffled by the couch, "I do, too."

Waverly turns around.

"What?"

"I love you, too."

"I know, Wynonna."

Waverly smiles, then grabs a blanket from the hall closet. By the time she comes back down the stairs, Wynonna is out cold. Waverly drapes the blanket over her and starts untying Wynonna's boots. She slips them off and wraps the blanket the rest of the way around Wynonna's legs. She watches Wynonna for a moment, then pushes a strand of hair out of her face and brushes her lips against Wynonna's cheek.

She is so beautiful, Waverly thinks.

As Waverly gathers her things up to leave, Wynonna has a small smile plastered on her face the whole time.


	3. Rockets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name this chapter after the song by Ella Henderson. I listened to it while writing the end scene, so you might want to as well😉🤪

A week has passed since Wynonna and Waverly have last seen each other. Waverly was getting worried that Wynonna was avoiding her for some reason. Every time she texted her, she either got a vague and short response, or nothing at all. Finally, Waverly decided to pay Wynonna a surprise visit at the Homestead. She had just gotten out of her last class for the weekend, and she wanted to pamper Wynonna for the night. She knew they could both use a night to relax.

Waverly was carrying some fluffy blankets, vegan snacks, and a bottle of Wynonna's favorite whiskey. She walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, one minute!" Wynonna yelled through the door. 

Waverly smiled when she heard Wynonna's voice. It had been too long.

After a moment, the door swung open. Waverly had to stop the gasps from escaping her mouth when she saw Wynonna. She was always surprised at how her body reacted to seeing Wynonna, even if it had just been a few hours. It must have been trying to make up for all the lost time.

When Wynonna opened the door, she wasn't expecting to see an angel standing there. Waverly's smile grew so wide and her face lit up when she saw Wynonna. Wynonna couldn't hold back the smile and blush she could feel creeping up her face.

"Waves, hey, I- I didn't expect to see you here. Don't you still have a class today?"

"Wynonna, it's 5pm. My last class ended a few hours ago."

"Shit, it's already 5?! I gotta get myself a watch or something. Or find my phone…" Wynonna trails off as she scratches her head. She steps to the side as Waverly walks past her in to the house.

"You lost your phone, again? I'm guessing that's why I didn't hear back from you the last few days, then."

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. It's been crazy around here, as you can see." Wynonna motions to the boxes all over the place, many of them open and half unpacked on the floor.

Waverly holds up the whiskey and snacks. "I brought us some entertainment. Mind if I go set up?"

"Oh, bless your sweet little lesbian heart. Yes, that would be AMAZING. I gotta find a few things I've been digging for and think I'm close to finding. Give me five minutes?"

"You got it. I'll be outside," Waverly is off with a smile and a hop in her step. She goes to Wynonna's truck and spreads the blankets around to form a bed. She goes back to her car and grabs pillows and another blanket, then a mixer for the whiskey. For her, of course. She wants to drink with Wynonna for once, and try to keep up, if she can. Once she has it all set up, she snuggles under the blankets and looks up at the beautiful, darkening sky while she waits for Wynonna. She closes her eyes and dozes off.

Wynonna walks outside about twenty minutes later, after finally finding her phone. Truth be told, she really only wanted to find it again to see what Waverly had texted her. There were a few short texts, and Wynonna read them all with a smile on her face. They were all along the lines of 'Good morning, beautiful,' 'What are you doing right now?,' and 'I hope we can talk soon.' It was just like Waverly to always be checking in on her. She was too good for Wynonna. 

Wynonna circled the house, but she didn't see Waverly. She called out for her a few times, too, but got no reply. She was beginning to think Waverly was pranking her, but then she noticed her truck bed was opened. She walked over to it and looked inside to see Waverly curled up on her side, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, Wynonna almost didn't want to wake her up. 

Almost.

Wynonna carefully climbed into the truck bed Waverly had created and got under the covers with Waverly. They were facing each other on their sides, and Wynonna just watched her sleep. Wynonna gently reached up to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen over Waverly's face back behind her ear, and Waverly slowly opened her eyes. Wynonna kept her palm against Waverly's cheek for a moment. 

"Hey, baby girl," Wynonna whispered. 

"Hey, 'Nonna," Waverly whispered back. 

"How's about we crack that whiskey open, eh?" 

Waverly giggled at Wynonna's eagerness for whiskey, as always. But she relented and turned over to grab it, along with the cups. They both sat up against the pillows to drink. Waverly poured some into a cup, straight for Wynonna, then poured a little bit into another cup, followed by lots of soda for herself. Wynonna smirked at her, but didn't say anything. 

They sat there like that for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company while watching the sun set. They were shoulder to shoulder, letting the alcohol warm them as the night got cooler. 

The sisters finished the bottle rather quickly, splitting it up 70 Wynonna, 30 Waverly. Wynonna was pleasantly surprised with how much Waverly had drank. She usually only had a few sips, if that. 

Waverly's head was getting a little fuzzy as the alcohol hit her lightweight body. But it felt nice, loose. Different than her usual self, in a good way. 

They hadn't even touched the snacks, which was fine with both of them. They ended up laying back down into the bed, and this time Wynonna sunk down a bit to wrap her arms around Waverly's waist and rest her head on her chest. Waverly settled her arms over Wynonna's back and head, and started playing with Wynonna's hair and massaging her head. Waverly has her head tilted up at the sky, and Wynonna closes her eyes.

"Mmm, Waves, that feels amazing. Never stop." 

"Never gonna stop, then. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Waverly pauses a beat before continuing. "I think you got me drunk, Wynonna."

Wynonna smirks as she tilts her head up and opens her eyes to look at Waverly, but she can only see her neck. Her gorgeous, perfect, smooth neck. That Wynonna wants to kiss more than anything else right now. Before her brain can warn her, she moves up enough so that's exactly what she is doing. She kisses Waverly right where her neck meets her jawline. Just a feather light kiss at first, but then she moves down Waverly's neck with a few more quick, soft kisses. She hears Waverly's breath hitch, and Waverly's hand briefly stops moving on Wynonna's head. Once Wynonna reaches Waverly's collarbone, she stops, only to dare look up, expecting to see a horrified look on her sister's face. 

But that is not what she sees at all. While Waverly does look hesitant, she also has a look of excitement on her face. No warning in her look to make Wynonna stop. 

When Waverly feels Wynonna move up her body, she assumes she is just adjusting her position. Before she can think anything of it, she feels a kiss on her jaw, then a few more peppered down her neck. She thinks her heart might beat out of her chest, so she tries to hold her breath in so she doesn't scare Wynonna off. 

She doesn't want Wynonna to stop. As she goes lower, Waverly wants to watch her, but she is still frozen. When she does feel Wynonna stop, she looks down. Wynonna's eyes are black with desire, and it looks amazing on her. Neither of them say anything yet, so Waverly brings her hand back into Wynonna's hair and rubs her head. 

That's all the confirmation Wynonna needs to keep going. She moves her body so one of her legs falls between Waverly's, and she is almost on top of her now. She starts her way back up Waverly's neck. She wants to kiss her SO badly, but needs a little bit more encouragement first. 

This time, Wynonna takes her trail of kisses along Waverly's jaw and to her ear. She can hear Waverly's breathing turning to panting and takes that as a good sign. She leans up to look into Waverly's eyes. She wants to ask Waverly what the hell they are doing, but before she can, Waverly pulls Wynonna's head down, and their lips connect.


	4. Magic

Waverly can't believe she just took control like that. But her disbelief in herself is short lived, because her mind is elsewhere right now. SHE is KISSING Wynonna. Her sister. This is so wrong. So wrong, and yet, it feels more right than anything else has in Waverly's life. 

It all makes sense now. She wasn't the only one who felt something whenever she was with Wynonna. No, Wynonna had to have felt it too, or else she wouldn't be kissing her back right now. And, God, does Wynonna know how to kiss. Waverly knows she has much less experience than her older sister, but they seem to be matching each other in pace. 

When Waverly brought their lips together, she was surprised at how easy it felt, like they had done this dance before. Wynonna's lips were so soft and gentle against hers, yet there was just the right amount of force behind them, too. Their lips moved in sync together so perfectly.

After a few minutes of kissing, Wynonna brushed her tongue against Waverly's top lip, and Waverly practically moaned into Wynonna's mouth as she let her in. Wynonna guided her easily through this, like she knew just what Waverly liked. Waverly's head started to spin with ecstasy, although it also could have been because of the alcohol. She was getting hot, and her lower body was lit up. She had to push Wynonna's shoulders back to take a breath.

Wynonna had kissed plenty of people before, but none had been quite like this. There was a sort of magic and fervor in her kiss with Waverly. The second their lips had met, there was an instant feeling that felt so right. No matter all the doubts Wynonna had had in her head before, they were all gone now. She felt Waverly's warm body beneath her, but she couldn't move her hands. She wanted this moment to last forever. She felt Waverly hum into her mouth, so she decided to ask for Waverly to let her tongue in. She thought they might have been moving too fast, but she had been waiting years to do this. And Waverly was reciprocating every move she made. All she had to do was slide her tongue along Waverly's lip, and Waverly gave in with a moan. It was all Wynonna could do not to moan back, because DAMN, Waverly tasted so good. Before Wynonna could think too much about what might happen next, Waverly was shoving Wynonna off of her, breaking their kiss.

Both of the women were panting and heated. Waverly studied Wynonna. Her lips were red and swollen from their kiss. She looked so beautiful hovering over her, hair tousled in just the right way. Waverly saw that she looked excited but worried now. She had to let Wynonna know that she wasn't the problem before Wynonna started to doubt herself. She reached her hand up to run her fingers over Wynonna's lips. Wynonna caught her hand and rubbed her wrist lightly. 

"Babygirl, I-" Wynonna started at the same time as Waverly.

"Wy- sorry, I just had to take a breath. I think the alcohol is making me a little bit dizzy. My head is kind of swimming right now." She pauses, then continues. "Wynonna, you're so beautiful. Don't you for a second doubt this. Whatever is happening here. It feels right, doesn't it?"

Wynonna studies Waverly, her little sister. She is the most beautiful woman Wynonna has ever laid eyes on. But of course, her brain is having creeping thoughts that are starting to tell her that this is wrong again. Not because they are sisters anymore, no, but rather because Wynonna feels she can never be good enough for her perfect little Waverly. Waverly is good personified, and Wynonna will just wreck havoc in her life and cause stress that Waverly doesn't need. 

After Wynonna doesn't respond and starts to look doubtful, Waverly starts to panic a little bit.

"Wynonna, I can see the look in your eyes. You did nothing wrong, I promise you. Tell me what you're thinking. Please," Waverly pleads. 

"Waves, I'm not good enough for you. I can't- I don't want anyone else to have you, but I know that I'm not the one for you. I'll just end up hurting you again, and I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't you dare say that. You know that I love you and I will always love you, remember? Unconditionally. And yes, what we're doing here might be wrong, but it doesn't feel that way to me. Nothing has ever felt more right than when I'm with you. I don't want anyone else, 'Nonna. I just want you. You're perfect to me."

Wynonna and Waverly both have tears in their eyes now. Wynonna shakes her head a bit as a tear falls down her cheek. Waverly reaches up and wipes it off with the knuckle of her finger. 

"Great, here come the waterworks," Wynonna quips. 

"Come here." Waverly pulls Wynonna back down to her, then kisses her briefly. This time, Wynonna makes a noise of approval against Waverly's mouth. Wynonna pulls back and looks into Waverly's eyes. Wynonna tells her what she was thinking earlier. 

"You are the most beautiful person to ever walk this earth, Waves," she whispers to her. 

This just makes Waverly want to kiss her more. Their lips connect again, and this time, it gets heated very quickly. Wynonna's hands move down to Waverly's waist and meet her skin where her shirt has been pulled up enough for Wynonna to gain access. Waverly's hands wrap around the side of Wynonna's neck and the back of her head, and she pushes Wynonna into her. 

After a few moans from the both of them, they are both ready to do more to each other. Wynonna slides her hands up Waverly's toned abs, and Waverly tries to take Wynonna's jacket off. But something registers in Wynonna's mind, and she knows they have to stop. For now. She somehow manages to wrench out of Waverly's grasp, unfortunately. 

"Wait, wait. We uh- we need to stop," Wynonna gets out between panting breaths. 

Waverly looks disappointed, but mostly confused. 

"We do?" 

"Yeah, uh, I just remembered, we're both not sober enough to do this right now. I mean, I'm okay, but you're definitely not."

"Not sober enough to make the best decision I've made in a long time? And do what, exactly?" Waverly teases while wiggling her eyebrows at Wynonna, snaking her hands all over Wynonna's upper body. 

Wynonna grabs her hands to halt their progress before she can get drawn in again. Waverly is like a drug that she needs more of, but she can't take advantage of her like that. 

"You know what. We should go inside, sleep it off. If you want to talk in the morning, we can. As much as I hate to say this, we should stop before we can't stop anymore."

Waverly pouts at Wynonna, but doesn't try to move her hands again. Suddenly, she yawns and looks exhausted. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought. C'mon, baby girl, I'll help you get up." Wynonna stands up and puts her hands out for Waverly to help her up, but Waverly just smiles and curls into the blankets. 

"Can't we just stay here for the night? I'm not sure that I would make it inside." 

Wynonna sighs and studies Waverly for a moment. It's hard to say no to that face. 

"Alright, we can stay here. But you gotta keep your hands to yourself, capeesh?" 

Waverly's smile grows wider and she nods her head. Wynonna gets back down and under the blankets, facing away from Waverly. Waverly immediately scoots over, wraps her arms around Wynonna's waist, and puts her head into the crook of Wynonna's neck. Wynonna tenses, then realizes Waverly is just snuggling into her, so she allows it. 

"Don't be getting handsy tonight, or I'll leave you out here by yourself." 

"Yeah right. You would never leave me again, Wynonna." 

"You know me better than I know myself, kid," Wynonna whispers, but Waverly is already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter for a few days. I need to work on a script I'm doing for that time. Hopefully I will have a new chapter within the next week though!


	5. Tacos ARE Tasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm gonna have to change my rating to Explicit PRETTY soon😉 and I lied about not updating sooner🤷🏼

When Waverly wakes up, she feels a solid warmth against her. It takes her a minute to remember where she is, with a cool feeling in the air around her. Wynonna is pressed up against her, just like when they fell asleep. Waverly's hands are lightly resting on Wynonna's hips. As she opens her eyes, she runs one of her hands to the front of Wynonna, and it rests against her stomach. She hasn't had the chance to feel Wynonna's skin against hers yet. It is smooth and soft and feels amazing. Waverly moves her pointer finger around Wynonna's belly button slowly, teasing her to see if she'll wake with no other provocations. It works.

Wynonna's eyes slowly flutter open as she feels a warmth running over her stomach. She remembers all that happened last night, and is worried for a moment that Waverly might have forgotten about it. She moves her hand to grab Waverly's teasing one. Waverly grumbles in response. 

"Hey, I was having fun. Give me my hand back," Waverly protests. 

Wynonna lets go, but turns to face Waverly as she does so Waverly has to pull back anyways. They are a breath apart now, locking eyes. Wynonna gulps before she says anything, looking nervous. Waverly's eyes look kind, with a fire behind them. Wynonna isn't sure if the latter part is just in her head or not. 

"Waves, do you- um, do you uh- remember… last night? What- uh, what we… did?" Wynonna finishes quietly.

Waverly smirks at her as she watches Wynonna squirm. She sometimes likes to tease Wynonna back. 

"What, you mean like this?" Waverly puts a hand on Wynonna's cheek and leans in to capture Wynonna's lips with hers. Wynonna instantly melts into the kiss just as easily as Waverly drew her in. Wynonna hums into her mouth, then pulls back, eyes still closed. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." 

Waverly giggles and playfully shoves Wynonna's shoulder away from her. Wynonna grabs her hand and kisses each of her fingertips. Waverly watches her, then looks up at the big sky above them. 

"I can't believe we slept out here all night."

Wynonna looks at Waverly's neck. 

"Whoa! Did I do all that?" Wynonna exclaims. 

"What?" Waverly looks alarmingly at Wynonna.

Wynonna tilts Waverly's head to the side to study Waverly's neck more. 

"Uh, maybe you should look in a mirror. There's an awful lot of hickeys on your neck."

"Well, no one else put them there, so clearly, ya did." 

Wynonna grimaces and looks guilty for a moment. 

"Oops, sorry, baby girl. Not sure how you're gonna explain that one to Gus and Curtis. Might wanna just hide out here all weekend."

"That was kind of the plan, anyways." Waverly looks pleadingly into Wynonna's eyes. "But you can't give me anymore! I'm gonna have to wear a scarf, and in May! That's not obvious."

"If anyone asks, tell them you fell. That always worked for me…"

"Wy, no one actually believed that, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was a dumb teenager, you don't have to rub it in." 

Waverly just smirks at Wynonna, then casts her eyes downward. 

"I never would have told you back then, but every time I saw you with one of your 'encounters,'" Waverly does air quotes, "I was so jealous. I hated seeing you with everyone else. I only wanted you to be with me, as wrong as that thought was." 

Wynonna tilts Waverly's chin back up and kisses her fervently. Their bodies move closer and Wynonna wraps her arm around Waverly's waist and pulls her into her body. Their legs intertwined, and Waverly starts to feel a build up of intense heat, like she needs to be released. Waverly grabs Wynonna's jacket collar and brings Wynonna as close as she can. They don't pull away from each other until they are practically gasping for air. When Waverly catches her breath, she asks Wynonna what that was for. 

"Waves, I only had those flings because I never thought we could be together. Technically speaking, we still can't, but f it to hell. I've never been happier than I have been these past few weeks since I've been back here, with you. Every person I was with, I just imagined they were you. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"Oh, Wy, you know I could never think that of you. I'm here with you now, and that's all that matters."

Waverly leans in again to kiss Wynonna, but this time, she starts kissing her gently. She starts at her forehead, then to her cheeks, to her nose, and finally, her lips. They hold their kiss for a few moments before pulling away and staring into each others' eyes. Then something changes in Waverly's look. She looks almost hungry with desire, and Wynonna knows where this is going. Surprisingly enough, before Wynonna can react, Waverly shifts their bodies so she is on top of Wynonna, then she is trying to take Wynonna's jacket off for the second time in 12 hours. Wynonna doesn't want to stop her, but she does, only for a moment. 

"Hey, Waves, I love where this is going, but can we go inside? I'm not really into the whole exhibitionist movement."

Waverly stops a moment to take in their surroundings, almost like she forgot where they were. She was so wrapped up in Wynonna, she didn't care where they were, to be honest. But she obliged and clamored off of Wynonna so they could both stand. Wynonna notices that Waverly is blushing and looking shy. Once they are up on their feet and on the ground again, Wynonna approaches Waverly carefully. 

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Why are you looking so modest all of a sudden? It's not like two seconds ago you were trying to take my clothes off, or anything." Wynonna chuckles as she studies her little sister. 

"No, sorry, that's my bad. I just uh, I-" Waverly looks around, at anywhere but Wynonna. "Can I tell you inside?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. C'mon." Wynonna puts her arm over Waverly's shoulder and guides her into the house. 

When they cross the threshold, something changes in the room. It's as if they both know what's about to happen, and suddenly it just got real. It would have been awkward, but Wynonna takes Waverly's hand and guides her over to the couch. They both sit down, Wynonna leaning forward a bit with one leg hanging off of the couch, and Waverly crosses both of her legs, facing Wynonna. Wynonna squeezes Waverly's hand and rubs it with both of her hands. 

"You gonna let me know what's bothering you all of a sudden?" Waverly stares at Wynonna, then quickly looks down at their intertwined hands. She smiles, but still looks nervous. 

"Waves, you do know I was joking about the exhibitionism, right? We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. This is new for both of us, and I can't afford to lose you again. I'm not sure I would survive without you this time. Hell, I barely did last time." Wynonna waits a beat before Waverly talks, and when she does, it just sounds like a mumble.

"Wait, what did you say, baby girl? You're gonna have to speak up."

"I said, I'm a virgin, Wynonna!" 

Wynonna's mouth drops open and her eyes bulge, but she tries to hide her surprise from Waverly. It doesn't work. Waverly saw her reaction. 

"See, I knew that was gonna freak you out! I didn't want to tell you, but I figured you would find out when we- well, you know- and then I'd be even more embarrassed. But this doesn't change anything about how I feel toward you. I still want to… do things to you. Wynonna, I want to touch you."

Wynonna doesn't try to hide her shock now, but she's also really turned on by how bold Waverly is now. 

"Well, when you put it that way…" Wynonna gives her little sister a smirk, and that is enough to encourage Waverly to lean forward and mash their lips together. This time, Waverly manages to yank Wynonna's jacket off of her. Their lips stay glued together except for when they are removing a piece of clothing. First goes Wynonna's jacket, followed quickly by Waverly's shirt and tank top. Waverly pulls Wynonna's shirt over her head, but it gets tangled in her necklace chains. They laugh as they struggle to unwind her, then manage to get it off. They stop and stare at each other's chests, lips, necks. They are both now only in their jeans and bras. Wynonna puts her hand out for Waverly to take. 

"Come with me," Wynonna practically whisper-pants. 

"Where are we going?" Waverly asks skeptically. 

"Well, we're not doing this on my living room couch. You deserve to be comfortable in every way your first time. My bed is much nicer."

"Oh, right. Okay," Waverly gives her hand to Wynonna shakily. 

Wynonna leads her up the stairs to her bedroom. Although it is a bit messy, her bed is made and clear of debris. For now. 

"Hey, come here." Wynonna pulls Waverly into her and pushes her hair away from her face while staring into her eyes. "We don't have to do this, you know that, right? It's kind of a big deal. Are you sure you want to?"

"Wynonna, stop asking me if I'm sure. I want to, and I've wanted to for a long time. I'm just- I'm scared I'm not gonna be good enough for you. What if I'm really bad?"

"Oh, baby girl, trust me, you being here is enough for me. I don't want you to worry about me, okay? Just focus on yourself for once, and let me do the work. There's no need to be scared. But if you want to stop at any time, just say 'Tacos are tasty.'"

"Wait, really? That's what your safe word is?" Waverly grins. 

"No, that's yours, ya doofus. Mine is 'popsicle.'

"You're such a weirdo, Wynonna. But I love you."

Wynonna smiles as she steps forward into Waverly's arms. 

"I love you, too."


	6. Ecstasy

Waverly and Wynonna fall into each other's embrace with ease. Wynonna guides Waverly over to her bed between kisses, eager but chaste. Waverly's legs hit the edge of the bed and she sits down, Wynonna stepping between her legs. Waverly wraps her legs around Wynonna's waist, and they deepen their kisses. 

Wynonna can feel the heat coming from between Waverly's legs. She wants to take things slow, but then Waverly slips her tongue inside Wynonna's mouth, and Wynonna's legs all but turn to jello. She quickly lifts Waverly up and moves her back into the bed, then lays her head against the pillows at the headboard. 

Wynonna pulls her mouth away to look at Waverly. The dark look in her eyes has never looked sexier on Waverly. Wynonna wants to taste her. More of her. 

Wynonna gestures to Waverly's bra. "Can I-" is all she's able to get out before Waverly is nodding her head up and down and saying, "Yes, yes!" 

Wynonna unhooks her bra, then drags it off of Waverly. She has to pause a moment to admire Waverly's beautiful figure. She knew Waverly was into fitness, but damn, she can't believe the perfect angel that is lying before her. She looks into Waverly's eyes for permission, and all she sees there is wanting. 

"Wynonna, please touch me. If you don't soon, I might explode."

Wynonna brings both of her hands to Waverly's chest. Waverly instantly moans, "Oh, Wynonna," and that just encourages her to keep moving. She runs her thumbs over Waverly's hardened nipples, knowing how excited she is getting Waverly. When Waverly closes her eyes, Wynonna moves her head down to work on Waverly's right nipple first. She pulls it into her mouth and sucks and licks it. 

Waverly opens her eyes in ecstasy as she watches Wynonna working on her body. Waverly wants to see more of Wynonna, so she reaches down to Wynonna's bra and somehow manages to unhook it. 

Wynonna looks up in delighted surprise, then sits on her haunches and shimmies out of her bra. She is about to lean back down to Waverly's body, but Waverly stops her by her elbows. 

"Wait, I want to look at you." Wynonna stays still as Waverly sits up. She looks into Wynonna's eyes and Wynonna nods her head. Waverly brings her hands up to Wynonna's breasts and gently rubs them with her fingertips. Wynonna throws her head back as goosebumps run over her skin. 

This is too much, yet not enough, either. After a moment, she levels her gaze at Waverly, then lunges. She kisses Waverly passionately, and Waverly doesn't hesitate in kissing her back. Wynonna's body is between Waverly's legs as they lay back together on the bed. Waverly tries to wrap her legs around Wynonna and grind into her, but Wynonna won't allow it. She can't get more worked up than Waverly. Not until she gets Waverly off first. 

"No, no, baby girl. Let me try something before I get too carried away." Wynonna kisses her way quickly down Waverly's body, then stops on her abs. She looks up at Waverly just to make sure she can continue. 

Waverly is wide eyed and alert, but Wynonna can tell she is getting restless and worked up. Wynonna unbuttons and unzips Waverly's jeans, then pulls them down her legs smoothly, until the only thing left on Waverly is her underwear. Well, those, and Wynonna. 

Wynonna gulps as she suddenly gets nervous. What if she isn't good enough? What if they can't figure out what Waverly likes? 

She doesn't have to worry long though, because Waverly is whining and moving her hips up and down, waiting for Wynonna to help get her off. Wynonna grabs the hem of Waverly's panties and pulls them down and off of her. She kisses her way up Waverly's legs from the inside of her thighs and then does the same to the other leg. She can see the glistening between Waverly's legs, telling her she is right on track to what Waverly wants. Wynonna wants to tease Waverly just one more time before she makes it to her destination, so she goes from the inside of a leg, back up to Waverly's stomach. 

"Wynonna, please, please, touch me there already. I can't take it anymore." 

"Touch you where, baby girl?" Wynonna husks warmly, right in between Waverly's legs. 

Waverly has parted her legs more, enough so that if Wynonna wanted to, she could put her hand inside. And boy, does she want to. But she wants to do something else, first. 

"Oh my God, Wynonna, you know where!" Waverly sounds frustrated, which is music to Wynonna's ears. She wants her on edge. 

"Say it, Waves. I got all the time in the world. I could do this all day."

"My pussy, Wynonna! I want you to touch my pussy, please!" Waverly groans. 

But instead of touching her where Waverly craves it most, Wynonna puts her hands on Waverly's inner thighs and pushes them further apart. Before Waverly can protest again, Wynonna licks her slick folds from her opening all the way up to her clit. She wants to taste Waverly as she cums in Wynonna's mouth. After all of their foreplay and years of wanting, it only takes a few longs licks and a flick of her tongue, and Waverly is cumming. 

"Ooooh, Wynonna!" Waverly moans her name as her legs shake and tighten. She has one hand grasping the sheets beneath her while the other is holding onto Wynonna's head. Wynonna keeps her tongue just on the outside of Waverly so she can drink as much of Waverly's juices as possible.

"See, all you had to do was ask," Wynonna grins up at her after licking Waverly's pussy a few more times to help clean her up. As Waverly comes down from her high, she brings both of her hands to Wynonna's head and gently rubs it. Wynonna isn't done yet.

When Waverly closes her eyes, Wynonna decides to do that again. She felt so powerful making her favorite person in the world so happy, she had to do it again. In fact, she never wanted to stop making her feel good. So Wynonna resumes where she left off. But this time, she does things a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably just gonna be one more chapter, maybe 2. I've never been able to finish anything in my life, so please leave feedback! I'm sure I'll go through and edit everything after it's all published. Lmk if you have any suggestions on how to end it, please! Also, this was my first sex scene, so please, don't be too harsh


	7. Not-So-Sisterly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo pretty sure this is the last chapter 🤷🏼♀️ sorry it's kinda crap, but I just wanted to wrap it up (that's what she said). Gonna add an alternate opening to one of the chapters soon

Wynonna wanted to continue licking Waverly's sweet folds, so she did. She started up again, and she heard a gasp come from Waverly and felt her legs quiver a bit. Wynonna looked up at Waverly and saw her look of confusion quickly turn to pleasure. 

"Wynonna, I-" Waverly started, but was cut off by Wynonna's movements. She watched as Wynonna licked her fingers, then slowly inserted one inside Waverly. Waverly was still practically dripping, so it wasn't hard to slide a finger inside of her.

Waverly immediately rose up a little off the bed as she arched her back and kept both of her hands on Wynonna's head this time. Wynonna started sucking and licking her clit at irregular intervals, so everytime Waverly thought she knew what to expect, Wynonna changed her motions. She felt Waverly getting wetter again, so she decided to stick a second finger inside of her. She inserted her ring finger now, much slower than the first one. She looked up at Waverly to make sure she was alright when she heard her suck air between her teeth. 

"That okay, baby girl?" 

"Yeah, it's just a little tight, but it feels good. Keep going, please." Waverly was breathy now as she felt another orgasm building in her gut.

She didn't have to say that twice. Wynonna was already picking up her pace, pumping her fingers in and out of Waverly as she felt her little sister's walls clench again. Wynonna knew another orgasm was coming, so she pulled her sticky fingers back out and this time stuck her tongue inside of Waverly so she could taste all of her. 

"Wynonna, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" 

Waverly's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt another wave of pleasure course through her body. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to keep some sort of control. She couldn't believe someone could make her feel that good. She had never given herself an orgasm that intense before. The fact that Wynonna was the one that did it just made it all the better. As her body calmed down, her panting slowed. 

Wynonna withdrew her head from between Waverly's legs, licked her fingers clean of Waverly's juices, and wiped her mouth on the crook of her elbow. Waverly admired how beautiful Wynonna was. She wanted Wynonna to be able to feel the same way, if not better. So once she caught her breath, she decided to pull Wynonna up to her. They started to kiss again, and this time, Waverly could taste herself in Wynonna's mouth. But she wanted to taste Wynonna now, so she flipped them over so she was on top now. She pulled back to study Wynonna, and Wynonna had her eyebrows raised in question. 

"Baby girl, you don't have to-," Wynonna was cut off by Waverly's movement down Wynonna's neck. She kept her kissing short but sweet, sucking on a few places along her path. 

Wynonna squirmed beneath her as Waverly's hands massaged Wynonna's breasts. Waverly paused to look up at Wynonna.

"Yeah, but I want to. Let me take care of you for once. Well, let me try," she smirked shyly at her big sister. 

"I think you already know what you're doing, Waves," Wynonna panted between breaths.

Waverly worked her way down to Wynonna's breasts, but didn't stay there long. She wanted to taste Wynonna so badly, and she knew Wynonna was already fairly worked up. Waverly made it to Wynonna's jeans, then made quick work of unbuttoning them and getting them off. Wynonna's underwear came off just as fast. Waverly pushed Wynonna's legs apart so she could bury her head between them. She kissed Wynonna's inner thighs softly first, then went straight for Wynonna's bundle of nerves at the top. 

She started off slowly licking, then picked up the pace as she tried to replicate what Wynonna had done to her. She sucked on her clit and brought her fingers in to the mix as well. As she licked everywhere she could, she slipped one finger, then another, inside of Wynonna. She heard Wynonna gasp with pleasure as she did. Waverly continued to move her tongue all over Wynonna's clit, then stayed there and sucked as she pulsed her fingers in and out of Wynonna. Just as she felt Wynonna's inner walls tighten, she picked up her pace and slammed a third finger inside of Wynonna. 

Wynonna came with a loud scream of Waverly's name. Waverly's tongue was on her, in her, and she felt so good there. Waverly kept going, wanting to get all that she could out of this. 

Wynonna's breath was returning to normal, but then when Waverly didn't stop her glorious attack on Wynonna, her body started to react again while Waverly somehow started to pick up her speed. 

Wynonna orgasmed a second time after just a few more minutes. Waverly loved the look on Wynonna's face, her mouth forming an "O." She tried to keep going, but Wynonna stopped her. 

"Baby girl, that was amazing. You've outdone yourself," Wynonna powered through. She put her hands on Waverly's shoulders and pulled her back up. Waverly layed on top of Wynonna as they kissed for a few more minutes, slowly this time, with less wanting. Waverly had to pull away before she got all worked up again, although she could do this all day and night. But for the moment, she just wanted to lay naked against Wynonna and bask in their lovemaking glory. 

Waverly was on her side now, half on Wynonna, half off. Wynonna was running her fingers through Waverly's hair. 

"Mmm, Waves, why did it take us so long to do that before today? If I had known you were gonna be that good, I might have never left," Wynonna kidded with Waverly. 

"If only you had told me how you felt, I would have convinced you to stay. With my body alone."

Wynonna's mouth dropped open as Waverly laughed at her own quip. Wynonna recovered quickly. 

"Damn right, baby girl. Damn right."

Waverly looked up into Wynonna's eyes. 

"You know that when I said I loved you, I really meant it. In the not-so-sisterly way, too. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody."

"Yeah, I think I've kind of always known that, deep down. I just couldn't believe it, but I do now. I love you too, Waverly. Always have and always will. What is it you said? Unconditionally?"

"Yeah, Wynonna, unconditionally."


	8. Chapter 5 Opening Rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thoughts I had that I wanted to rewrite a partial chapter for. Sorry for the repetition
> 
> Bonus chapter possibly coming soon! Hoping sometime this week🤞

Wynonna wakes up to the sound of Waverly's groaning. She's disoriented for a moment as she remembers where she's at. She feels Waverly moving erratically against her, so she rolls over to face her. 

When she's facing Waverly, she sees her twitching and her face contorted in pain. 

She must be having a nightmare, Wynonna thinks. 

Wynonna gently shakes Waverly to wake her. The groaning gets louder and Waverly starts to cry and moan in pain. 

"Hey, hey! Baby girl, you're fine. I'm here. Wake up, Waves," Wynonna pleads with her and shakes her a little harder now.

Waverly's eyes shoot open and she looks terrified. It takes her a moment to remember where she is. She throws her arms tightly around Wynonna and breathes in her hair. She is trembling with fear and sobbing.

Wynonna holds her and talks into her ear. 

"Hey, Waverly, it's okay. Whatever you were dreaming, it's gone now. You're awake and you're here with me. I'll protect you."

Waverly takes a few minutes to recover and calm down from her nightmare. Wynonna just holds her and reassures her that she's fine now. When Waverly finally stops shaking and crying, Wynonna slowly pulls back to look at her.

"Baby girl, what were you dreaming about? It seemed really bad."

"It was awful. I was dreaming that you left me again and never came back. I couldn't live without you. I just can't. You can never leave me again, Wynonna. You broke my heart the first time, and I really didn't know if you were ever going to come back."

"Oh, Waves. I'm so sorry. I know no amount of 'sorries' will ever be enough, but I promise you, wherever you go, I'll be by your side. I'll never leave again. I'm here. I'm here and I stay."

Wynonna is brushing the leftover tear trails off of Waverly's face. Waverly smiles up at her big sister sheepishly. Wynonna can't resist, so she pulls Waves toward her as she leans in to capture her lips. They melt into each other and that is enough to reassure both of them they won't be going anywhere.


	9. Bonus Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay continues😏

For Wynonna's 28th birthday, Waverly wanted to do something special for her big sister. They had been together for the better part of a year now, and couldn't be happier. Waverly had thought long and hard about if this was the best decision to make and if the timing was right. She knew in her heart it absolutely was.

Today is the day she is going to ask Wynonna to marry her. 

Waverly looked in the mirror and practiced her speech again: "Before you say anything, I know, technically, we can't get married. Well, at least not on paper. But Wynonna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife and my partner in crime. I love you more than any words could ever convey. I want to do the cute wedding ceremony with the dresses and the flowers and us fighting over what color schemes and cake flavors we want. Wynonna, will you make me the happiest woman alive and say yes? Will you marry me?

"Damn, this is too cheesy. She's gonna hate it. Well, in retrospect, that might make her love it even more. Oh well, here goes," Waverly muttered the last part to herself as she put the finishing touches on her makeup for the night. She checked her teeth and brushed her clothes off. She was ready.

Waverly had set up a candlelit dinner, Wynonna's favorite meal (mac n cheese), and some rose petals leading upstairs, for afterwards. She was dressed in a tight, light pink and very sparkly formal dress with rose colored high heels to match. She looked hot, and she knew Wynonna wasn't going to be able to keep her hands off of her. As she shouldn't, Waverly thought. 

When Wynonna comes in, Waverly has a glass of whiskey ready for Wynonna. Wynonna beams when she sees Waverly all dressed up for her, forget the whiskey. 

The sisters meet in the middle of the living room and wrap their arms around each other. Wynonna only has a quick moment to tell Waverly how beautiful she looks. 

"Happy birthday, baby," Waverly says at the same time as Wynonna says, "You look amazing, Waves." 

They bring their mouths together in what quickly becomes a heated moment. Waverly has to pull back before she forgets why she set everything up, more special than for a usual birthday.

Wynonna doesn't want to stop kissing her baby girl. "Wait, come back!" She jokes as she tries to go in for another kiss. She pouts when Waverly moves away and back to the kitchen. "Hey, can't the birthday girl get some action?" 

Waverly laughs at her big sister as she follows Waverly into the kitchen. "Hey, can't the birthday girl wait for her presents and get through dinner first?"

"Ugh, fine. If you insist. But I might make you pay for this later," Wynonna grumbles with a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, I don't mind," Waverly throws back. She pulls the chair out for Wynonna to sit in, then sits across from Wynonna and reaches her hand on the table for Wynonna to take. She knows how much her sister loves their constant physical contact. They stare at each other for a moment and smile happily. 

"Waves? This looks amazing. Thank you, baby girl."

"Of course. Only the best for my baby. And speaking of the best, dig in! This is your first present, and I'm gonna go grab the other one. Be back in a sec." Waverly hops up from her spot at the table and goes to get the ring. 

Her nerves settled for a moment when her and Wynonna were kissing, but they have since come back in full force. She needs to do this fast, before she loses her courage. She grabs the ring box from the guest room and opens it up. Right before she can take the ring out, she hears a creaking noise behind her. She whips around and hides the box behind her back with one arm. Wynonna is standing in the doorway, mouth agape. She too is hiding something behind her back. 

"Wynonna! Why'd you follow me up here? Don't you want the mac n cheese I made for you? Wait, are you hiding something from me?" Waverly starts to get nervous again, but she is trying to stay calm. 

"I was curious what you were hiding up here, so I decided to follow you. You've been acting strange the past couple of days anyways, so I was a little worried. What do ya got back there?" Wynonna gestures to Waverly's hidden arm with her unbidden one. 

"Oh, um, nothing. Just a gift that I didn't wrap. Let's go downstairs and I'll give it to you there." 

"Wait, I uh, I have something for you, too. I didn't know when I wanted to give it to you, but now seems like a good time. So uh, here goes," Wynonna takes a few steps forward, gets down on one knee, and pulls a ring box from behind her back and holds it out for Waverly to see. Wynonna opens her mouth to start, but Waverly cuts her off with a squeal and throws her hands over her mouth.

"Wynonna! Are you proposing right now?" 

"Yeah, I was trying to get there. Can you let me say my thing first?"

"I was gonna propose to you tonight! That's what I came up here to get," Waverly holds out the ring for Wynonna to see. Wynonna's mouth drops open, and Waverly gets down on her knees with her sister. "I had a whole speech planned and everything, too!" 

"Well, do you still wanna say it? Or do you want to marry me instead? Ha, sorry, I just had to say it first."

"I wanna marry you, Wynonna. Do you wanna marry me?" Waverly holds her left hand out for Wynonna to slide the ring on her finger, and then Wynonna puts her hand in front of Waverly to do the same. 

"Yes, of course I want to marry you, Waves." Waverly slides the ring on Wynonna's finger as she finishes her sentence. They both admire their own rings, then meet each other's gaze. 

"I love you, Waverly. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"I love you, Wynonna. I'll be the best damn wife you could ever imagine." They both laugh at that, then they kiss until the sun sets and don't stop until it is rising.


	10. Bonus Chapter 2

Waverly was nervous to talk to Wynonna today. All she had told Wynonna was that she wanted to talk to her, but not why yet. It was about their future, and Waverly had to stop putting it off. She wanted kids, but she wasn't sure how Wynonna was going to react to that. They'd been living happily together at the Homestead since Waverly graduated college a few years ago, but it was time to start talking about making their family grow. 

Waverly had always wanted kids. There was never a time she could remember not yearning to be a mother. But Wynonna, on the other hand, well… Waverly wasn't sure. And that's why she had to talk with her sooner rather than later about this. 

Waverly had just gotten off of work at Shorty's for the day, and she was pulling into the yard. She could see Wynonna pacing through the window, which didn't help ease her nerves.

Wynonna was a nervous wreck, to say the least. Waverly had been extremely vague and given her no hints about why they were having a 'talk' this afternoon. She swore it was nothing bad, but the serious tone she had taken with her couldn't really be a good sign. Wynonna wanted to start hitting the whiskey, but knew that would upset Waverly, so instead she just paced the living room of the Homestead while she waited for Waverly to get home. She was anxiously chewing on her thumbnail without even realizing it. 

When Waverly walked through the door, Wynonna stopped pacing and dropped her hand from her mouth. She carefully made her way over the Waverly and greeted her with a hug, as they always do. When Wynonna pulled away, Waverly pulled her back in by her neck for a kiss. 

Now Wynonna was really worried. They kissed all the time, but Waverly's demeanor was also nervous and serious, and she seemed to be trying to ease Wynonna some. It only worked a little bit.

After a moment, Waverly pulled away and grabbed Wynonna's hands. 

"Come over here," Waverly takes them back to the living room, and they sit on the couch together. Wynonna looks concerned, and Waverly tries to look excited. She is dreading what Wynonna's response will be. 

Waverly takes a deep breath, and Wynonna watches her as she waits for Waves to say something. 

"I had this whole speech built up in my head about what I wanted to say to you, but most of it has gone out the door. So I'm just gonna come out and say it: I want to have kids with you." Waverly quickly finishes the last part of her sentence. 

Waverly watches Wynonna as she processes this. Wynonna's face looks at first relieved, then it changes to uncertainty.

"Wow, okay. So, not what I was expecting you to say, but that's a good thing. Um, well- I uh…" Wynonna trails off while she bites the inside of her lip and thinks about what to say next. 

"Waves, I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it before, especially because of our unique situation. I mean, if you're asking me if I'm opposed to it? I guess I really don't know. I think I'll need some time to think about it. Have you? Thought about it, I mean. Like, you know, the process and all of that. Are you wanting to adopt?" Wynonna babbles.

"Well, I've thought a lot about it. That's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. I recently went to my gynecologist and got some bad news. She told me that I probably wouldn't ever be able to carry. She ran some tests and said my womb is 'unsuited to carry,' whatever that means. But my eggs are still healthy. I guess the real question here is, would you be willing to be a surrogate for my eggs? I found someone I think would be a great candidate for the sperm donor."

"It's not Chimp Hardy, is it? Waves, you really have thought this all through. Just give me a few days to think it over. Having kids would change everything, you know that, right?" 

"Yeah, of course sweetie. Take your time. And I want you to know it would mean the world to me if you agreed. I love you, and I will love our kids just as much. Two Weeks Later Even though it had been a while since they had the conversation about kids, neither of them had brought it up again since. Wynonna had thought a lot about it, and she figured it was time to give Waverly an answer. The sun was setting, and the rays coming through the living room windows were shining on Waverly. She was laid out on the couch with a book in her hand, the fireplace crackling near her. Wynonna came down the stairs and stared at her beauty for a moment. She was nervous to talk to Waverly, and didn't know how to bring it up. Wynonna made her way over to the couch. She snuck her way in between Waverly and the couch and wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist. Waverly kissed the top of Wynonna's head, then continued to read. "Waves?" Wynonna started. "Hmm?" "I gotta tell ya somethin'," Wynonna continued. "Yeah?" Waverly was still wrapped up in her book. "I'm ready." Wynonna said quietly, hesitantly. "You're ready for what?" Waverly was confused. "I want to have a kid with you. I've thought a lot about it, and I would do anything to make you happy. And I think I could accept any kid that you have. It'd be too cute not to." Waverly lowered her book and tilted Wynonna's head to look up at her. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading, and seeing Waves light up, Wynonna smiled back at her. "Are you serious? We're gonna do this?" Waverly was getting excited now. Wynonna nodded her head up and down. "We're gonna do this." Waverly squealed as she dropped her book on the floor and pulled Wynonna the rest of the way to her as their lips met. They were both smiling and barely able to kiss each other through their laughter.


End file.
